Kennedy Scarlett
Kennedy Scarlett is a main character of Forgotten Fractals. Appearance Like her mother, Kennedy has brownish-black, straight hair that reaches past her shoulder ms and is accompanied with brown eyes. She usually lets her hair down but will occasionally tie it up in a high ponytail. Although Kennedy has an ‘unlimited’ wardrobe, she claims that she only has three favourite outfits and wears them more often than the rest. She tends to wear bigger and baggier jackets and hoodies - finding them more comfortable. Personality Before the accident, Kennedy was rather rude at times, unable to keep her comments to herself. However, there’s were times where she would be polite. Despite her behaviour, she holds great respect towards those older than her and to her family. During the time she tries to get her memory back, it’s clear that Kennedy is much softer and kinder to those. People tend to question how odd her behaviour becomes since they’re used to the ‘old’ Kennedy. She, herself, asks her the same thing, thinking about why people like her because of her behaviour. Despite the thought, she slowly begins to accept her past self and attempts to fix her mistakes she made before the accident. As her memory gradually returns, Kennedy’s behaviour comes along too. Because Kennedy knows that she can be better than that, she tries to maintain her rude comments (but still blurts then out whenever she needs to). Relationships Family Kennedy is the second oldest out of five children, unfortunately, she is the only daughter. She is the middle child of the triplets, Adrien being the oldest and Aiden being the third oldest and third child of the Scarlett family. Her remaining two brothers are twins who are younger by a year, Mason and Jason. Despite only having brothers, she gets along with them quite well, only having little, petty arguments. Her parents aren’t mentioned as much but Kennedy is very respectful towards them. Friends Nixon She and Nixon were friends when they were seven after Nixon mistook Kennedy for someone else. Nixon and his family had just moved into the street and moved next door to Kennedy’s home when the two were three. They had never properly spoken before, only having short awkward conversations but got closer during school. The two have remained close, having their own routine when having their strawberry milk. Rylee Rylee looks at Kennedy as an older sister after Kennedy was the first to talk to her after an odd rumour about her (Rylee) spreading around primary school. Jayden Jayden and Kennedy had hatred for each other since the start of Highschool. After being almost humiliated in front of the school, Kennedy was not fond of him. Many didn’t understand why seeing as he was a good-looking boy and a member of the swim club. After her accident, the two begun to get on friendlier terms. Madelyn Madelyn’s the person who would tell Kennedy about her rudeness, and the two would often argue. During their arguments, Madelyn would offense receive comments about her friendship with Kennedy. Despite this, Madelyn would stick up for Kennedy behind her back. The two are close friends. Kai Kai is introduced to us during the chapter where Kennedy is in the hospital. Later on, Kennedy discovers that he is the son of an important person. Kai explains to her that she was harsh to him before the accident, not knowing the reason why. Kai describes Kennedy as a pest but eventually falls in love with her. Category:Character Category:Female Character